watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordi Chin
Jordi Chin is an associate of Aiden Pearce, and is said to have a major role in Watch Dogs. Biography Jordi works as a Fixer, as a result of this he is well equipped with regards to firearms, which is evident when he provides Aiden with a firearm prior to the Joseph DeMarco murder. Survived the final showdown between him, Damien and Aiden as evident when he contacted Aiden after the meeting at the lighthouse, allowing Aiden to meet and decide Maurice's fate. Appearance Jordi is an Asian male with black, mid-length hair. He has facial hair in the form of a goatee. He is 6' in height, wears a formal red button-shirt with the top button undone and the collar is worn above the jacket. This shirt is worn along with a matching grey suit. Jordi wears brown smart shoes to compliment his suit. He also occasionally wears black leather gloves whilst "at work". Personality and skills Charismatic and intelligent, Jordi reached his leadership position within the Fixers not through intimidation or fear, but through planning and prowess. A gun for hire who carries cleanups wealthy clients' mistakes for cold hard cash, Jordi seems to have an acquired taste for classic art and finesse, as he describes Aiden as 'much like this shit show' having 'no art, no nuance, no subtlety' (at the Dot ConneXion art gallery). Jordi's playful way of explaining things is a perfect foil to Aiden's stoic, steely nature. However, at times, Jordi feels a little undervalued in his camaraderie with Pearce; for example, the frustrated tone in Jordi's voice as he addresses Aiden before he leaves a random apartment — "Do you realize how much I do for you?" conveys that. Jordi also displays a high level of composure and a good sense of humor at times as well. He often makes humorous comments, even in dire situations. In Bottom of the Eighth, he says, "We got a bunch of dead bodies, right? We got 40,000 people above us. We need a distraction." Being a Fixer, Jordi is quite skilled with firearms, including, but not limited to, high-powered sniper-rifles. Jordi is a risk-taker, willing to carry out unappealing courses of action. At the Dot ConneXion, he says, "Oh...you're using yourself as bait! Oh my God, I love it because it's such a horrible idea!" Jordi is also shown as immoral. Aiden Pearce describes him as a person whose "principles change with the amount of money involved." He lectures Aiden at one point, saying that he "needs to separate the morals from the moola." Relationships Aiden Pearce Jordi and Aiden appear to have a love-hate relationship between one another; as Aiden notes, "We don't hang out, because we'd kill each other." As a part of their association, Jordi provides resources, weapons, and information. They do, however, share an understanding of each other, and can work very effectively as a team. When Pearce finally lets him in on his plans to eliminate DeMarco, Jordi seems genuinely pleased and gives him the pistol for free, telling Aiden to "consider it a donation". *A large number of Fixers. Murders connected to Jordi *Joseph Demarco - Shot by Aiden Pearce, Jordi supplied the gun. *2 unnamed Black Viceroys. Trivia *Jordi means "flowing down" in English. * At the end of the first credits, Jordi contacts Aiden to reveal Maurice is being held. *If Aiden calls Jordi after the events of Watch Dogs, it will go straight to his answering machine. * Being that Jordi is a fixer-for-hire, he can easily betray Aiden like he did at the end of the campaign, if you have the right amount of money. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Jordi Chin (Small).jpg|Unrendered upper body shot of Jordi Jordi Chin (Concept-Full).png|Rendered fully body shot of Jordi Watch Dogs Jordi Chin Art.jpg| Watch Dogs Jordi Chin Close Up.jpg| |-|Screenshots = Jordi with a pistol.jpg|Jordi Chin, behind a store counter, wielding a handgun. Reference because Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters